Penumbra
by Ylegnita
Summary: Nada parece lo que es...¿Cómo lo sé? Pregunta se lo a él.
1. Prefacio

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me encontraba con las ganas de escribir tan grandes y es gracias ha esta historia. La gente que sigue mis otros fics me matarán por dejar de continuar los... T_T

Pero os prometo que los tengo más avanzados. A demás mientras que esperan no es más entretenido leer esta enigmática historia? */*

Solo me quedo por decir que Naruto no es mio, ni el uso del nombre de sus personajes, peeerrroooooooo este fic SÍ es mio. Nada más que disfruten de la lectura y siempre que puedan dejen sus comentarios, no sabéis lo feliz que me pongo cuando veo que la gente me comenta! Y así veo si les gusta la historia y merece la pena continuarla!

MUAAA!

.

_**Prefacio**_

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, empapada bajo la lluvia, goteando la lluvia por el cigarro sobre aquel mechero. No sé porqué fui a ese lugar, sabiendo que allí nadie me esperaría. Pero en aquel lugar me encontraba, plantada delante de las verjas mirando hacía… hacía ningún lugar concreto.

Toqué las verjas oxidadas por el paso del tiempo. Como si unos hilos movieran mi cuerpo, abrí la verja acariciándola e imprecándome la mano de oxido y lluvia. Subí los peldaños desgastados y me puse a cubierto bajo el porche. El balancín estaba hecho un desastre, supongo que la naturaleza le dio un buen uso. Y entonces miré hacia la puerta y mi respiración se detuvo, mi corazón dejó de latir y yo solo quería gritar y gritar, pero lo único que hice fue llorar. Me odié por eso, llorar no arreglaría nada. Pero no podía poner más excusas y no afrontar la realidad. No habrá cambios, no volverán y yo seguiré aquí sola esperando a nada, caminando por una ciudad que me vio crecer y tan desconocida a hora.

Como una ingenua toqué a la puerta. Pero no respondió nadie, ya que nadie vivía ya allí. Me giré sobre mis pasos y tiré el cigarro al césped, miré el mechero grabada la letra S y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Pisando fuerte, abrí la antigua verja y me dirigí a… ningún lugar.


	2. Venganza

1

**_Venganza_**

.

**_._**

Una ráfaga de airé provocó que todo mi cuerpo se erizara y como de un instinto primario me acurruqué lo máximo que pude. Poco a poco fui despertando con el agradable olor a sabanas recién puestas. Me fui incorporando mientras me iba tocando mi enmarañada melena. Dos cosas fueron lo primero que se me pasaron por la cabeza: una era que no recordaba haber llegado a la cama y la segunda que esa cama no era mía y ese cuarto menos. Un gran escalofrió me surcó toda la espalda, levanté las sabanas para comprobar que no estaba desnuda. La sorpresa fue que desnuda no estaba sino que solo llevaba la camiseta puesta y las braguitas. Rebusqué con la mirada la habitación en busca de mis pantalones y los encontré en la otra punta de la habitación.

Suspiré, estas cosas solo me podían pasar a mí. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que no pasó nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme. Tiré de las sabanas a un lado y me dirigí hacia mis pantalones. Mientras me los ponía me di cuenta que no era una casa, era un hotel en toda regla. A primera vista se podría decir que estaba en una suit. Donde quiera que estuviese me tenía que largar del sitio cuanto antes, a saber de quién era la habitación. Me fui hacía la salida cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de mi lado. Del susto me empotré contra la pared y me tapé los ojos con los brazos. Sentía como la persona se acercaba hacía a mí.

─¡Por favor no me haga nada! ─Agité los brazos mientras intentaba buscar con la otra mano el pomo de la puerta, pero unas manos me agarraron de los hombros y me zarandearon.

─Pero, ¿Qué estas diciendo? Cálmate…─ Al escuchar su voz me detuve o más bien mi cuerpo se paró de repente, sin poder hacer nada. Alcé la cara hacía él y lo primero que pude ver fueron sus ojos, negros como la noche. ─ ¿Así agradeces a la gente que te ayuda?

─Gracias…─Espera porqué tenía que darle las gracias a un tío que ni conocía y no sabía sus intenciones, es más la primera no me gustó mucho. Yo no iba dejando a la gente sin pantalones para ayudarla. ─Esper…─Pero no me dejó reprochar.

─Así me gusta, los modales no hay que perderlos─ Esbozó una sonrisa picara y me miró de arriba abajo. ─ Bueno veo que ya te has vestido…─Yo seguía en mi mundo, no entendía nada. No sabía quién era ese chico ni como había llegado a ese lugar.

─ ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ─Me decidí a hablar mientras él se dirigía hacía un sofá. Como de un perro siguiendo a su amo le seguí y me quedé plantada delante de él. ─¿Me contestas hoy o mañana?. ─Le miré como pude a sus ojos mientras que un sentimiento de miedo me advirtió que no era sensato hablarle así.

─Que rápido cambias, primero "no me hagas daño soy una pobre indefensa" y a hora eres toda una malota─ Y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia de mi.

─Mira esto es muy raro yo me largo de aquí, que te den─ Me di media vuelta y me dispuse a salir de allí cuanto antes. El tío ese no era muy normal, encima la ropa que llevaba y sus pircings no le daban una imagen muy buena. Tenía el cabello negro tizón y la piel de un blanco mortecino, en la cual destacaban sus ojos negors. Todo aquello acompañado de una camiseta negra ceñida a su cuerpo y unos vaqueros rasgados. Y lo peor de todo que no tendría más de 20 años y me hablaba como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Abandoné la habitación y me encontré en un larguísimo pasillo con moqueta roja y cristales por todos los lados. Miré hacia la puerta pero no escuche ningún paso, seguramente se habría quedado en el sofá tan tranquilo. Bueno, fuese como fuese tenía que salir de allí y dar señales de vida a mi hermana. Seguro que estaría subida por las paredes e insultándome. Era la típica hermana modelo que tuvo que asumir el papel de madre después de la muerte de esta en un accidente de tren. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía 5 años, según lo que me había llegado a los oídos estaría bebiendo y fumando en algún bar de alguna isla caribeña.

Cuando llegué al hall miré el gran reloj de la entrada, eran las 2:30 de la mañana. Con suerte Ayame estaría en la cama y yo podría llegar a mi habitación sin que ella se diese cuenta. Llamé al primer taxi que encontré y le pregunté por donde estábamos. El hombre, que parecía sacado de una serie de dibujos tan gordinflón, me dijo que estaba al lado del puerto. Eso estaba a más de media hora de mi casa, ¿Cómo acabé en ese lugar? El taxista me miró por encima de mi y puso una mueca de disgusto. Yo aturdida me giré y me choqué contra el torso de alguien. Miré hacía arriba y vi que era el chico de la habitación.

—No haga cuentas de esto, yo mismo la llevaré— Dió dos golpecitos al coche y este arrancó a duras penas y siguió el rumbo de cada noche. Yo estaba allí, como una estatua. Ese chico me haría algo, estaba sola a su lado sin nadie para pedir auxilio y mi única salida se había ido. Perfecto...

—No sé lo que pretendes pero por favor dejame irme...— Di dos pasos hacia atras mientras el me miraba con cara de exasperación.

—¿Ya empiezas otra vez con tus paranoias? La gente de hoy en día no aprecia que le salven la vida...— Se masajeó la sien mientras pensaba en algo.

—Que yo sepa lo único que sé de ti es que eres un pervertido que me ha llevado a un hotel para hacer dios sabe que cosas.— Me iba alejando considerablemente hasta que el me miró a los ojos y yo cesé en mi fuga. Algo había escondido en aquellos penetrantes ojos, era como si con una simple mirada controlara mis acciones.

—Primero te quité los pantalones porque parecías incomoda con ellos cuando dormías.—El sabía que no me había convencido con esa escusa, és más me había inquietado el doble. Al ver mi cara de pocos amigos el se puso más nervioso— Joder... ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de nada?

—Creo que ¡NO!— Me estaba alterando como nunca, esto tenía que acabar ya o el sicopata que tenía en frente me descuartizaría.

—No te va ha gustar lo que vas a ver en tu casa... —Me dió la espalda y empezó a caminar con aires cansados.—Pero si quieres ir, tendré que acompañarte. Joder, la de quebraderos de cabeza que me estas dando. Esto me pasa por conservar una pizca de humanidad, recuerdame que la próximavez le meta una paliza a esta parte de mi.—El seguía hablando solo mientras que yo le miraba a lo lejos. No sabía que hacer, pero tenía el presentimiento que si intentaba uir de nuevo no iba a ser tan permisivo.

—Ostias, eres lenta de por si. ¿Quieres ir o qué?—Siguió blasfemando mientras yo llegaba a su lado. —El me miró de soslayo y metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando un artefacto metálico. Me vió como le echaba el ojo y me lo puso cerca de la cara.— No es ninguna arma, es un puto mechero. Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo.—Eso me incomodó, ya que pude imaginarlo perfectamente cometiendo cualquier aberración contra mi. Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, aquello le dio un aire de chulo de película y no pude negar aquel toque sexy de chico rudo.

—Si no me quieres hacer daño, dime al menos como te llamas...—La voz me temblaba y no podía mantener una conversación normal con alguien como él.

—¿Para que coño quieres saber mi nombre?—Dio una larga calada y después me dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Eres tan mal educado siempre?—Cada frase que salía por su boca contenía más insultos que otra cosa.—Solo intento hablar contigo. Cuando te tengo miedo me regañas y cuando intento ser normal tambien.

—Le has dado al clavo, no me tengas miedo, no me hables y todos seremos felices—Me tiró el humo a la cara y se empezó a reir. Era un imbécil que se merecía una buena paliza. Dio otra calada más y me miró con una sonrisa burlesca.

El camino hacía mi casa lo pasamos en silencio ya que no le iba a dirigir la palabra a ese engreido. No sé quien se pensaba que era con aquellos aires de grandeza. Me daba igual, cuando llegase a mi casa no le volvería ver en mi vida. ¡Que agusto me quedaría!

La calle de mi casa estaba siniestramente oscura, menos por la inquietante farola de aire tetrico parpadeando. Un electrizante escalofrío me corrió por la espalda y me detuve en seco. Tenía la sospecha de que nada bueno estaba pasando. Miré a mi acompañante que había cambiado de la pose de niño chulo a un inquietante brillo en la mirada meintras miraba mi casa. Sin dudarlo más empecé a correr hacía el portal, saqué la llaves de mi bolsillo y intenté abrir la puerta. ¡Mierda! De los nervios no podía ni acertar a meter la en la cerradura. Por fín pude abrir la puerta dejando ver la entrada destrozada bajo una admosfera espesa. Pisé unos cuantos cristales rotos y salté varias sillas tiradas por el suelo. En el salón solo pude encontrar el mismo caos, pero sin señales de mi hermana. Subí lo más rápido posible las escaleras y al fondo del pasillo se veía entreabirta la habitación de mi hermana.

El pulso se me aceleró, mi respiración no la podía controlar. Di dos, tres pasos y me quedé congelada, en la puerta habían marcas de sangre. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y el mundo se cayó ante mis pies. Un mareo intenso me abordó, Ayame estaba tumbada boca a bajo encima de un enorme charco de sangre. De mis ojos brotaban lagrimas y en mi garganta crecía un grito.

—A-yya...—Me fuí acercando un poco más mientras mi voz se quebrava.—¡AYAAAAMEEEEE!—El grito salió sin compasión mientras mi pecho iba rompiendo a llantos.—¡Ayamee, mirame!

—Ella está...—No me había percatado de su presencía—Ves como no quería que vieses esto.

—¡CALLATE! TÚ LE HAS HECHO ESTO—Cogí a mi hermana y lloré en su regazo.—Llamaré a la policía...

—¡No! Yo no hice más que intentar salvaros—Hizo el ademan de acercarse pero se volvió a su sitio—Yo simplemente estaba de ca...de paseo. Oí gritos y subía a tu casa. Pero cuando llegué estaba muerta tu hermana y tú estabas escondida en el armario. Al verme te desmayastes y pensé que no sería buena idea dejarte sola en este sitio. Joder podía haberte dejado aquí y yo hubiera seguido con mi vida...

—Esto no me está pasando, era la única cosa que me ataba a este mundo. No tengo a nadie más...—Le miré a los ojos y el giró la cabeza.—¿Quien iba hacer esto a mi hermana?

—Sé quien ha podido ser... y creo que buscaban algo—Dijo mirando el desorden.

—Entonces llevame con ellos, llamaré a la polícia y que los detengan y si me dejan los mataré con mis propias manos.— Me levanté dejando con cuidado el cuerpo de mi hermana en el suelo.

—La polcía no podría hacer nada...—susurro mientras tocaba algunos libros de alguna estanteria cercana.—Es mejor que olvides todo esto y dediques tu tiempo ha hacer... ha hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué?... ¿Me estas diciendo que olvide que han matado a mi hermana? ¿Tú eres gilipollas o que?—Me estaba volviendo loca por el dolor y la rabia.—Has dicho que sabes quien ha podico ser, ¿verdad?, pues llevame con ellos.

—¡¿Eh? Estas como una puta cabra, si te llevo con ellos te haran picadillo...—Empezó a dar circulos por la habitación, se detuvo, estaba muy serio y con los puños apretados.—Salgamos de aquí me estoy volviendo loco.—Algo de la habitación le estaba provocando aquel estado.

—Pero, ¿Y mi hermana?—Las ganas de llorar volvieron.—No la puedo dejar aquí.

—Llama a la policía para que se la lleven, escondete cuando vengan sino te haran muchas preguntas por como han matado a tu hermana.—Señaló el cuerpo mientras ponía cara de desagrado. Se giró sobre sus pasos y abandonó la habitación.

—Esp...ESPERA—Salí de la habitación corriendo hasta llegar junto ha el.—Necesito tu ayuda, necesito encontrar a esa gente.—No podía controlar mi llanto.

—¿Por qué a mi? Me voy ha arrepentir de esto—Se giró y me posó una mano sobre la cabeza.— Esto va ha ser de suicidas.

—¿Eso es un sí?—Me quedé mirandolo como una niña pequeña. El resopló, miró hacía otro lado chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirarme.

—Creo que sí...—Sacó un movil del bolsillo y me lo lanzó.—Llama a los polis y nos largamos de este sitio ¡YA!.

Temblorosa marqué el teléfono de la policía, fuí a mi cuarto y cogí la primera mochila que encontré y metí lo esencial. Él estaba apoyado al marco de la puerta, se le veía inquieto y lleno de remordimiento. En el fondo no sabía si creer la história que me había contado, pero en ese momento no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir. Me despedí entre lagrimas de mi hermana y abandonamos la casa con el tiempo justo mientras escuchabamos las sirenas de la polícia. Andamos lo suficiente para encontrarme realmente cansada.

Llegamos a una casa a las afueras, era un casa bastante antigua. La verjas negras desgastadas por el paso de los años le daban un aire tetrico. No sé, como un chico podía vivir en aquel tugurio. Se detuvo en el porche y sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para pasar. El contraste era expectacular, no me imaginé por dentro la casa pareciese de lo más normal, comparada con el exterior al estilo familia Adams. El se adelantó y se tiró al sofá más próximo.

—Ya llegamos, te presento mi humilde morada—Cerró los ojos y puso sus brazos en la cabeza. Al ver que yo me quedaba de pie delante de él, suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.—¿Qué pasa a hora?

—Nada, me preguntaba si podía darme un baño...—Le miré avergonzada por la forma en que me miró, con una sonrisa muy disimulada. No me hacía ninguna gracia estar encerrada con el en una casa, poco a poco me parecía peor la idea de estar con el.— Y de paso donde puedo dormir...

—El baño está al fondo del pasillo a la derecha y dormir...—Miró el sofá y me devolvió la mirada—Creo que esta será tu cama.—Se levantó alborotando se el pelo mientras se dirigia hacía las escaleras de cristal, subió un par de peldaños, se apoyó en la barandilla, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y me dedicó unos ojos fieros— Tu estarás en la planta baja, es toda tuya—Dijo extendiendo los brazos—Pero lo que hay detras de estas escaleras está censurado para tí, así que descansa.

Y allí me dejó, sola en aquel salón. Blasfeme todo lo que pude—¿Qué? Yo tambien tengo derecho—y me dirigí a darme un baño para aclarar todo. Al llegar a la habitación donde me había indicado me quedé a cuadros. Si, era el baño—uno muy bonito—pero no tenía puerta. ¿Como demonio me iba a bañar tranquila y bueno... hacer otras cosas vitales sin una maldita puerta? Al cabo de 10m dando vueltas y ver que el no daba señales de vida—Seguramente ya estaría dormido—decidí darme un baño.

Cuando sentí el calor en mi cuerpo mi mente se relajó y paró el inquietante dolor de cabeza, debía tener la tensión por las nubes. Y como de una pesadilla todas las imagenes vividas aquella noche me pasaron por la cabeza. Pero ya no caian lagrimas, no ya no me quedaban. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y doloridos. Sin darme cuenta entre mi dolor y mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que el agua se había enfriado y que mi piel estaba arrugada de tanto baño. Debia haber estado allí metida por lo menos una hora. Solo había llegado a una conclusión, no mas llantos, eso no me iba a solucionar ni devolver a mi hermana. Debía vengarme de todo esto.


End file.
